


My Demii2e

by Ganato



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganato/pseuds/Ganato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska has finally done it. She has turned the dorky human into something much better. But a message from an old enemy tell her, that perhaps he isn't perfect. And that is something Vriska can't accept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Vriska gave the widest smile she could. The deed was done. John had climbed the echeladder and gained all the levels. He had even attained the god-like status from dying on his quest bed. This was it. John surely was the best. Even Terezi had to admit that. Vriska laughed at the thought. She could imagine Terezi crawling at her feet, admitting her loss and begging for forgiveness because she did not believe Vriska was the best. But a sound coming from her computer quickly interrupted her daydreaming.

Hello again, Serket.  
aG: Oh noooooooo not you ::::(  
Indeed it is me.  
I see you have been rather busy.  
aG: Yes! And I have made John the 8est there is.  
aG: He is the strongest now. The 8est human 8oy!!!!!!!!  
aG: He has gained all the levels!  
aG: All of them!  
Are you sure?  
aG: What do you mean?  
Has he gained them all?  
I will answer for you.  
No. He has not.  
aG: What?!?!?!?!  
aG: Then how!? How can he 8ecome stronger?!  
Ever heard of PvP?  
aG: Player versus Player?  
Indeed.  
aG: Hahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!  
aG: You’re so stupid!  
aG: Even if he could gain more levels, he would never fight his friends!  
aG: Even if I talked to him!!!!!!!!  
Who said it has to be from his session?  
Or indeed from his game?  
aG: ::::O  
I will leave now.  
Goodbye, Vriska.

Vriska read through the log again. Could it be he was right? If there really was a way of making him stronger she would have to think of a new plan. She looked over the last couple of lines again and a new idea sprang to her mind. Yes. That one piece had outlived it’s usefullness. Vriska smiled.  
John would surely be the best now.

They had been stuck on the meteor for some time now and Sollux had it pretty good all things considered. He had something to keep himself busy with, food to eat (no matter how bland it tasted) and the most amazing matesprit in the world. Thinking of her, he spun leaned back in his chair and looked at her sleeping in the horn pile. He didn’t mind she did it, but he couldn’t help but feel it was a little dangerous.  
There came a small bell sound from his computer and Sollux turned his attention back to the screen. Someone had contacted him over Trollian. Someone he hadn’t expected.

\-- arachnidsGrip began trolling twinArmageddons --  
aG: Heeeeeeeey, Sollux!!!!!!!!  
tA: No. Ii am not talking two you.  
aG: Oh come on 2ollux. No need to be like that. We haven’t talked in a while, you know.  
tA:Why would we? Iit’2 not liike you we would have anythiing two talk about.  
aG: But we do right now. Meet in the basement.  
tA: No.  
aG: No? Do you really think you have the right to say no to me? Don’t you know what I can do?  
tA: Ii don’t care. You could barely control me back then and now even less. My miind is stronger than ever.  
tA: Come on, giive iit a whiirl. Iit’ll only giive me a reason to kiick your ass.  
aG: Oh, like you could do that. But maybe you’re right. Maybe your mind is too protected now. But some of your friends aren’t as lucky as you. Or maybe I should say FRI-----END!  
tA: You wouldn’t dare....  
aG: Meet me in the basement, Sollux. Don’t let a lady wait.  
\-- arachnidsGrip ceased trolling twiinArmageddon2--

Sollux looked back at Feferi as he closed the chat-window. She wouldn’t dare would she? He really didn’t know. She might. He wasn’t going to gamble anyway. Heck, whatever she was asking for might be harmless, though he was pretty sure that wasn’t the case. He got up from his usual position at his desk and walked towards the appearifier, only few other trolls taking note of him walking out. Getting to the basement was no problem and there he found Vriska sitting on a chest, waiting for him.

“Finally! You take soooooooo loooooooong getting anywhere else than your computer!”  
“Thuth the fuck up, Vrithka. What do you want?”  
Sollux wasn’t going to admit it to anyone but the smile the spider girl used was something that scared him. Possibly something like primal fear.  
“Well you seeeeeeee. Me and Terezi have a little challenge going. We want to see who can make the most succesful human boy, and of course that would be me!”  
Sollux rolled his eyes, knowing fully that Vriska wouldn’t notice.  
“And what doeth that have to do with me?”  
“Oh it’s quite simple,” she answered, giving him another smile. “You see, both of the humans are kinda at the same point right now. And since he’s really hyped about meeting us he doesn’t really listen to what I say,” Her face turned into a grimace. “And if he gets here as he is now it would be a draw, which is unacceptable.”  
“Thith thill doethn’t have anything to do with me. You and Terezi can fight forever for all I care, ath long ath I don’t get caught up in it.”  
And then that smile was there again.  
“Oh but haven’t you already?”  
“What?” he asked.  
“Do you remember that time you helped Terezi get in contact with soooooooomebody?”  
“What about it?” he asked narrowing his eyes.

Sollux shook his head. He couldn’t believe it. It was far too horrible. But it all matched up. Why he couldn’t remember, why Aradia had stopped talking to him. How? How could he have been so dense? He sat down at the computer. He had hoped Aradia would tell him it wasn’t true but sadly she had told him it was all true. And her face had barely changed when she told him how she had felt. He felt horribly. He almost felt like he was going to throw up. Was he that easy to manipulate? Could she control him like a doll and use the powers he had for her own needs? He shuddered thinking of the destruction she could wreak with the powers he had gained during the game. If she made him eat the mind honey there was no way there wouldn’t be any casualties.  
He looked back at the hornpile. She was waking up now. He would have to make a decision and he would have to do it now. He opened Trollian and found the troll he was looking for.

\-- twinArmageddons began trolling arachnidsGrip --  
tA: ...  
aG: So what will it 8e, Soooooooolluuuuuuuux?  
aG: Advance or a8scond?  
tA: Ii’ll do iit.  
aG: That’s the spirit!!!!!!!!  
tA: But you have two promiise not two do anythiing two Feferii.  
aG: Fineeeeeeee. You have my word.  
aG: Now get to work ::::)  
\-- arachnidsGrip ceased trolling twinArmageddons --


	2. Chapter 2

Feferi got out of the hornpile and stretched. She had slept pretty well. Who knew horns could be so soft? They were pretty irritating when trying to fall asleep though. She looked around and saw Sollux sitting in front of his computer. There weren’t any other trolls in the main room so she suspected it was around ‘lunch time’(didn’t make much sense to mention time in the veil, but most of the trolls still ate at the same time). She skipped over to him and hugged him around his neck.

“Hey Sollux!” she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey Fefe. Thlept well?” he answered not looking away from his screen.

“Yeah!” she answered. “Why don’t I tell you about it while we grab something to eat?”

“Actually, I’m a bit buthy Fefe,” Sollux answered still not looking away from the screen. “You go ahead without me.”

“Oh come on. Don’t be such a dead fish. Besides you probably need a break from the computer,” she said almost pulling him out of the chair.

He pushed her off.

“No really Fefe. This is imporant,” he said turning back to the screen.

“Oh... Uhm, okay. I’ll see you later then, Sollux,” she said walking towards the transportaliser to the kitchen.

Sollux felt a little guilty about it, but there was really nothing he could do. The stuff he was working on had to do be done pretty quickly or else bad stuff would happen. He saved what he was working on once again, and started reading through it again, to find any mistakes. One mistake, and everything would be fucked up.

Feferi was sulking when she got to the kitchen. Gamzee was currently making a sandwich, while the others sat at different tables talking to each other (or yelling in Karkat’s case). He looked up when he saw Feferi though.

“Oh hey, sis. Did you sleep motherfucking well?” he asked, finishing the sandwich.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, I slept pretty well,” she said, returning to her thoughts.

“Woah. What’s up my motherfucking sister? You seem pretty down there. Honk,” he said taking a bite. “Come on. Tell all your problems to ol’ Gamzee here.”

“It’s Sollux,” she answered, deciding talking to Gamzee wasn’t such a bad idea. “He seems pretty far away. I mean, he usually doesn’t say no to a honey toast...”

“Oh, don’t mind it, chica,” Gamzee said finishing the sandwich (Feferi was surprised he could do it in two bites) and grabbing a faygo from a nearby refrigerator (they had decided to stock the ridicolous soda in there so Gamzee wouldn’t send them flying out of his sylladex at everyone). “He’s just having a moodswing, is all. He’ll be good when you get back.”

Taking a swig from the bottle he exclaimed “FuCkInG mIrAcLeS” and asked if Feferi wanted a sandwich. Feferi agreed and while she ate she thought about it. Gamzee was probably right, but Sollux had seemed to intent on that project. There was probably no way she would ever know what it was, since she couldn’t read ~ATH. Maybe it was a gift? That would be exciting. But as she started talking to Nepeta she quickly forgot her worries.

Sollux saved the code one last time. It was done. And not a minute to soon. Karkat had started yelling five minutes ago that everyone would need to garther at the main appearifier since the kid would arrive in a short time. He quickly activated the code and closed the program, the application now running on every computer the lab was in possesion of.

“Hey Sollux!” Feferi yelled as she hugged him again. “Isn’t this ----Exciting! The humans are coming here! You’ll finally meet Jade face to face! She is the sweetest human you’ll meet!”

She started pulling him towards the appearifier. “Come on, Sollux! We don’t want to be late!”

Sollux stopped in his tracks. “Calm down, Fefe. It’th gonna be another 10 minutetht at leatht before they’re coming. Why don’t we walk there inthead? You and I.”

Feferi looked at him a bit confused but then smiled at him and nodded. She put her arm around his and put her head on his shoulder as they walked towards the main appearifier instead.

The fun thing about the lab was that you could get practically anywhere walking, as long as you didn’t get lost. Which was quite easy. But they knew the way and 10 minutes later they met up with the other trolls awaiting their guests.  
“You grubfuckers ready for this?!” Karkat yelled, standing next to the control panel.  
“Urgh, yes Karkat. Just hit the damn button!” Vriska yelled back, speaking what was on the mind of every troll in the room.  
“Fine,” Karkat hissed and pushed the button.

 

John was excited. Very excited. They had talked so much to the trolls and now they were finally going to see them. For real. He could feel the others were excited as well. Jade kept fumbling with the buttons on her new awesome jacket, Rose kept pushing her hair around, trying to make it sit perfectly. Heck even Dave was excited even though he was trying to hide it behind his cool demeanor. Suddenly John got a message from a troll saying only one word.

NOW!

He yelled it to the others and they quickly got onto the appearifier they had found in a lab hidden somewhere on Jades planet. The normal small tug was a lot bigger this time, but it wasn’t unpleasent if you asked John. Just a bit, strange. As soon as it stopped he opened his eyes and realised he probably wasn’t where he was supposed to be.  
Instead of some kind of lab he was now standing on a meteor flying around in the incipisphere.

“What the?” he asked to no one in particular.

 

The twelve trolls stood mouth agape and eyebrows raised at the three figures in front of them. Sure they had seen them on the screens, but seeing them in real life was something a bit different. Feferi was the first to react.

“Jade!” she yelled running towards the black haired girl and giving her a big hug. The girl returned it laughing. The other trolls decided they should go forth and talk to the humans as well. It wasn’t until everybody stopped yelling that Dave noticed something.

“Where the fuck is Egbert?” he asked, looking around.

The other humans and some of the trolls realised what he was talking about but he was nowhere to be seen. Soon enough Jade started panicking and gasping for air. Feferi quickly ran to her side and noticed Sollux was walking to the appearifier back to the computer room.

“Sollux! Where are you going at this time!? We have a crisis here!” she yelled at him, a bit angry at how he would just return to work without a second thought for the missing human.

“I know Fefe,” he answered calmly. “That’th why I’m going to thee where he ith uthing the Trollian client,” he explained stepping onto the pad and disappearing.

“The nooksniffer has a point!” Karkat yelled to drown out the other voices. “We can see where he is, and probably get him here, by using the trollian client. Everyone back to the computer room!”

Feferi and Jade quickly went through. Feferi then noticed something weird.

Sollux wasn’t there.

“Sollux?” she called.

 

John was twisting and turning trying to figure out where he was but it was completely impossible. He could see Skaia, but not Prospit nor Derse. That’s when a figure suddenly appearified in front of him.

“Hello, Heir,” it said. “Thank’th for coming here.”

“Who’re you?” said Egbert eyeing the four-horned troll in front of him.

“I’m the Mage of Doom of thith theththion. But my friendth jutht call me Tholluth,” the troll said with an apparent lisp, possibly due to the large fangs, John thought.

“Altho I am here to be beaten by you,” was the next sentence.

John was quiet for some time and then said: “Tholluth?”


	3. Chapter 3

Sollux made a grimace. Was the human really that stupid?

“Your miththing the point here,” he said, folding his arms.

“Yeah, right, sorry. I guess it’s a way to cope with stress. Uhm... What do you mean you have to be beaten by me?” John asked nervously. It didn’t really make sense to him.

“Tho, you know Vrithka right? Apparently thhe wantth you to be the betht there ith. Why, I don’t know, but apparently you thill have a rank to achieve or thomething. And apparently you need to defeat me to do that,” Sollux answered. “Tho yeah, better get your godly powerth on, ‘cauthe I’m not going down without a fight.”

John watched in awe as the trolls eyes began to glow and his body started emitting blue and red light as it rose into the air. Behind him massive chunks of the meteor suddenly broke off and flew behind the troll. It was then John realised this probably wasn’t going to be an easy battle. It wasn’t a battle he wanted to fight, he really didn’t want to hurt any of the trolls, but it was something he had to. He readied himself, his Fear No Anvil appearing in his hand. “Then come on,” he said.

 

The rest of the trolls had gathered in the computer room as well, and while Feferi had looked after Sollux, Karkat had wasted no time turning on the viewport of his Trollian service. The fact he loudly yelled “What the flying fuck?!” quickly got the attention of everyone in the room.

“What is it, Karkles?” Terezi laughed mockingly. “Did you accidently...”

“Shut the fuck up, Pyrope!” Karkat yelled, interrupting her midsentence. If he hadn’t had all the trolls attention before, he did now. Nobody interrupted Terezi midsentence. Especially not Karkat. It was always the other way around. “Use that staff of yours for something fucking useful and turn on the projector on the cieling! You all need to see this!”

Terezi didn’t object. She knew this was serious, and she quickly turned on the projector they had hanging from the cieling, completely unused until that moment. The picture they saw surprised every person in the room, with the exception of one. One particular troll stood against the wall furthest from the projector, grinning. Everything was going according to the plan.

 

“I still don’t get why you’re doing this!” John yelled chrusing a piece of rock as it impacted with his hammer.

“There ith nothing to get, you fucking idiot!” Sollux yelled sending another rock at the human. “You’re the reathon we’re on thith bare rock in the middle of fucking nowhere, you’re the reathon everything went to hell and you’re the reathon I am going to die here!”

John barely dodged another rock. Unfortunately the troll had some other tricks up his sleeve and his face was introduced to a large and heavy metal safe. John was slammed onto his back, head colliding with rock, his vision blurring. His health vial took quite a dive. He could feel something wet on his face and... Was that blood he could taste?

“Get up, you fucker,” someone hissed at him, and John felt his body lifting into the air. It wasn’t the usual, pleasent and  
carefree feeling he got when using his wind to levitate. This one felt more like thousand of tiny hooks grabbing his skin and holding him up. He finally got his vision back and, oh what a surprise, it was Sollux.

“Are you thure you’re god tier? ‘Cauthe you theem more like Boy-Thkylark or thome thhit like that.”

John’s body was hurled through the air, but he managed to stabilize himself by summoning a strong wind. “Look! What do you have against me?!” John yelled at the troll.

“What do I have againtht you?! Okay, here, I’ll make thith really thimple tho even you can underthtand. YOU’RE A FUCKING TOOL!” the troll screamed hurling rocks and heavy metal safes. “The ith uthing you for her own thelfith needth! For her to feel thuperior!”

John barely managed to dodge the attacks flying at him. His head was still a bit dizzy and he almost passed out from pain when a safe collided with his chest. He was pretty sure he had just broken a rib or two. Not surprising when you thought about the speed and weight behind the trolls attacks.

But even after that succesfull attack the troll didn’t stop attacking.

“Don’t you realithe thith ith what thhe doeth?! That ith how thhe ith and alwayth will be?! Thhe ith the reathon Tavroth became cippled and had to get robot legth! Thhe ith the reathon Terethi ith blind! Thhe ith the reathon I KILLED MY MOIRAL!”

John could barely take this in. Was this really how Vriska was? Sure, Karkat had told him something similar, but he had figured Karkat was blowing it way out of proportion, like he always did. But for her to really do something like that. There was no way...

 

Vriska was absent-mindedly biting her nails. This was taking quite a while and Sollux seemed to have the upper hand. Sure, the guy had been a powehouse during the game, but still. John was a god tier. He was supposed to be so much more powerful. She wish she could contact John and tell him to man up, but it would gather suspicion and she couldn’t afford him getting distracted.

“Egbert is getting his ass handed to him.”

It was Karkat who broke the spell.

Three sets of eyes turned and glared at him. Truth to be told one of the sets was hiding behind a pair of sunglasses, but Karkat could still feel them, glaring at him.

“What? He is. Douche Mc. Doublefang here was one of the trolls that completely breezed through our session. Even if Egbert has achieved the god-tier I still find it hard to believe the Heir of Breath can defeat the Mage of fucking Doom.” Karkat crossed his arms returning his attention to the battle unfolding in front of them. “And it’s not like we can really do anything here.”

“Dave, can’t you use your time powers to find them?” Jade asked nervously. She was sitting on the floor next to Feferi, both holding the others hand tightly, to have a little bit of comfort.

Dave shook his head, completely keeping his cool kid composure. “No. I don’t have anything that’ll make me fly, so I won’t be able to get anywhere out there. And no Lalonde. I can’t take you with me time travelling. It doesn’t work that way.”  
Rose quickly closed her mouth.

“Aradia! You can fly! Can’t you...” Tavros began but he was immediatly interrupted by Aradia. “No,” she said in her coldest most robotic monotone voice. “This fight is something that must happen.”

Everybodys attention quickly returned to the screen. Few of them didn’t even dare blink for the slight fear of missing the final hit. Feferi tightened her grip on Jade’s hand just a bit.

 

“You’re lying!” John yelled. “She wouldn’t do something like that!”

“You’re both naive and a complete fucking moron! I wath right when I thaid you weren’t worth contacting!” Sollux yelled back. “If we hadn’t I wouldn’t die out here in the middle of fucking nowhere without saying goodbye...”

The light surrounding Sollux seemed to disperse and he gentle landed on the ground in front of John.

“Thith ith it, Heir,” he said. “I can’t outright kill you, but I can hurt you tho much you paradox clone will feel it.”

A new rock flew seemingly out of nowhere and collided with John’s chin sending him back a few steps. Then another one. And another one. And then barrage stopped. John opened his eyes to see Sollux stand in front of him, arms spread out. Showing he had no more to give. “John, let me tell you why I did thith. I didn’t do thith becauthe I hate you humanth. You humanth intereth in no way, but Vrithka... Vrithka told me if I didn’t do thith my matethprite wath going to die. Feferi meanth everything to me. And I’d rather give up my life than let her feel what it ith like to die. Now hit me. Don’t worry I’ll die in one or two hitth. Mageth aren’t ethactly the motht well protected clathth.”

John was a bit surprised by what the troll had said, but nontheless he raised his hammer.

Sollux felt the pain as the hammer colided with his face. He heard a chrunch and he was pretty sure both his glasses and his nose had broken. Maybe some of his teeth. He didn’t care. The force from the swing sent him flying and he could feel his body colliding with the ground and skidding to a halt. This time it was John who was flying.

“Can you tell her...” Sollux said, coughing up some yellow blood. “That I’m thorry?”

“Sure,” John replied. He flew up a little higher taking a large run-up before flying down and slamming the troll as hard as he could with his hammer. The shockwave from the impact sent gravel flying and the troll’s body was completely still once the dust layed down. He felt the weird feeling he always got when levelling up, but something seemed diffrent. And just two seconds later, John felt the tingling of the appearfier returning him to the laboratory.

 

Feferi blinked.

Same scene.

She blinked again.

Still the same. Sollux’s motionless body on the ground and the human called Egbert, standing above it. If she wasn’t already sitting she would’ve fallen to her knees. She looked to the floor. It was as if something inside of her still couldn’t believe it. She felt completely emotionless and didn’t even notice Jade putting a hand on her shoulder.

Then she heard the appearifier and 13 bodies turning to look at the newcomer. “Oh John, thank god,” Jade said getting up.

Then something clicked in Feferi’s mind. Before Jade could notice it, Feferi was up and running at Egbert raising her Brainfork. Luckily for Egbert the trolls were more or less ready for this and the 2x3dentkind weapon was stopped just and inch short of Egberts face. “You killed him,” she growled, raising the hairs of all the humans. Something about that growl was inhuman and otherworldly.

“You’re Feferi, right?” John asked her.

“Why do you want to know?” she hissed at him.

“Becuase he told me to say,” John said, making a pause before continuing. “That he was sorry.”

Feferi’s weapon fell to the floor with a loud clang and the only reason she didn’t fall as well, was the arms of the other trolls holding her up. The emtionless state had been changed into anger which now turned into sadness as tears ran down her cheeks.

Vriska completely ignored this and pushed Dave aside to talk to John. “Helloooooooo, John,” she said in her sweetest voice. “Seems like you finally gained ALL the levels, huh? ‘Throne Succesor’? How nice.”

John looked at her in a way she wasn’t expecting. He looked... Angry. “You’re Vriska?”

“Why, of course John. Who else could I be? Being as great as I...”

“We need to talk,” John interrupted her, as he halted towards a corridor leading somewhere where the others wouldn’t hear them. When his friends wanted to follow him he simply sent them away, saying it was between him and Vriska.

Vriska was stunned. Had he just interrupted her? No, that couldn’t be right. It was a mistake, that’s what it was. And now he wanted to apologize and make it up to her. She smiled. Of course that was the only possible explanation. Once again her thoughts were interrupted by a message from the very same person that had given her the plan.

Oh, and by the way.  
PvP rank does nothing.  
Goodbye, Serket.


	4. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epilouge I wrote because someone wanted it. Two different endings for you to enjoy.

There was a rare silence in the main computer room, only broken by one crying princess. None of the trolls really knew what to do, except for the Maid of Time. With a plop she disappeared and not two seconds later she hovered down a hallway, the body of the fallen troll flying behind her. The second she put the body down on the floor, the princess already held her fallen matesprite in her arms. Even kisses from the Witch of Life couldn’t help now. All she could do was hold him close, tears running down her face.

Trolls didn’t usually do anything with their dead friends. If one fell in battle, they would left on the battlefield. If one was too stupid to do what their lusus told them, they would be eaten and there would be no body. If one was too weak or in some other way died in their lusus care, they would most likely be eaten, however if the lusus was of a vegetarian species, they would be thrown out of their hive and THEN eaten. Which was why they had to talk to the humans about it. They all agreed that he probably didn’t want to just be buried so they settled for a cremation. After having garthered their fallen friends items (Karkat having raged about how, he was the one who had to hack the safes, though most knew it was just a facade to hide the sadness he felt) they built a fire on the roof of the building, out of anything that could burn. Eridan and Karkat were careful when putting Sollux’s body on top of the items and it was Terezi’s job, as the closest thing to a legal figure, to light the fire. As the body was enfulged in flames and soon turned to ash, the trolls sang an old lament. 10 voices creating a choir, singing to their fallen comrade. If asked later, only Dave would deny it had been beautiful and then quickly change the subject.

 

Only one of Sollux’s items had not been burned and Feferi was currently sitting, looking at it. It had taken some time, but Equius had somehow managed to fix the broken glasses from the body. They were still rather pretty, but now they lacked the ‘feeling’. When she had looked into them back then, she felt like she was watching an entire universe. Planets, stars, meteors, all turning in the spirals the universe was created around. But now they were only coloured glass. She would use them now and then, but mostly they would just be stuck onto one of her necklaces.

The computer room was filled with discussion and yelling. The trolls and kids had all met up to figure out a plan to defeat the demon, as the trolls called him, or Bec Noir, as the kids called him. Honestly, Feferi couldn’t really concentrate on it. They had already had 5 meetings before that one and they had yet to make a good plan. They all knew John had to play a large role with him being a god-tier, but they never knew what to make of Vriska and the rest. Aradia had suggested the rest would be decoys and sacrificial lambs. The suggestion had quickly been trashed.

A hand was put on Feferi’s shoulder.

“Feferi?” Kanaya asked. Feferi wasn’t surprised. Kanaya had been comforting her, ever since the funeral, and Feferi was quite thankful for that.

“Hm?” she asked, not taking her eyes off the glasses.

“Are you okay?” Kanaya asked, sounding worried.

“Yeah, I just can’t concentrate,” Feferi answered, sitting up from her slumped position at the table.

“Go rest somewhere, Feferi. I’m sure you won’t miss anything.”

Feferi smiled at her friend, before sticking the glasses to her necklace and walking out of the room. No one seemed to mind and quite a few seemed to want to do the same.

Feferi sat down on her bed when she entered her room. The bed was still a new concept for her and the trolls. It had been the kids who had introduced it when they had appeared in the veil, but they were certanly more comfortable than the horn pile or the pile of shitty wands. She sat for a minute or two, thinking of what to do and then chose to go to sleep.

 

She was looking out the window in the throne room, wearing the nicest dress money could buy. She was a succesfull empress now. The people loved her, and the laws she had made were all followed completely. There was a knock at the large wooden doors to the room, and Feferi turned to face the doors before granting the visitor entry. The doors opened and a lone figure stepped forward. A mage wearing wearing robes of yellow, red and blue bowed before her.

“I have returned, my lady,” he said, face concealed by the hood. She walked closer to him and stood just before him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

“Stand, sir. Captor. We have awaited your return,” she said, taking him into her arms and giving him a kiss, as he did what she had commanded.

“I have missed you,” she said brushing his chin.

“I have missed you as well, my lady,” he answered.

“I don’t remember mythelf being THAT whipped,” a voice behind her said. “Altho were’th my lithp?”

The dream around her unraveled and disappeared and she turned to face someone she thought she would never meet again.

“Sollux?”

“Hi, Fefe,” he said raising his hand in a greeting. And then they both embraced the other in a hug.

“I thought I’d never see you again,” she almost laughed as tears ran down her face.

“Yeah I’m pretty thurpithed I could do thith too. That reaper guy ith thuprithingly nithe,” he answered, kissing her forehead.

“Who?” she asked looking up at him.

“Yeah apparently, ith not a collector drone that collecth the thoulth of dead people. It’s a skeleton dude wearing fake horns and walking around with a large piece of harvesting equpment.”

She giggled at that.

“Come on, Sollux! Let’s do something together! Like we used to!” she said, floating backwards trying to drag him with her.

 

Bad ending:

 

The smile on Sollux’s face faded at that comment.

“Fefe,” he said pulling her back. “I can’t thay. Not for long.”

“What?!” she yelled. “But you just arrived! Don’t leave me again Sollux. I don’t want to feel the pain again.” Tears started forming in her eyes once again.

He held her.

“I’m thorry, Feferi. I’m tho thorry.”

“Just... Don’t let go. Please,” she said burying her head into his shoulder.

He lifted her head and looked into her eyes, before kissing her.

“I won’t.”

And then they held each other. She didnt know for long it was, but she knew she felt at peace while she did. She didn’t think of the past, how much fun they had. She didn’t think of the future, of how she would have to live without him. She only thought of him. Of the sound of his breath, of his arms around her, of his smell.

And then suddenly he was gone and she was awake, holding tightly a pillow.

“You promised not to let go,” she whispered into the pillow, tears turning it wet.

 

Happy ending:

 

His smile matched hers and he followed her lead, doing what they hadn’t been able to while living.

He created the moons of Prospit and Derse and showed her the beauty of the cities.

She created the sea and they swam around chasing fish and each other.

They danced under the moonlight, holding each other, following the feel of the music.

And then she felt the normal tug that always came when she was about to wake up. She tried to ignore it, but she knew she would have to wake soon, and it bewildered her.

He could feel it.

He stopped dancing and looked at her with worry. “What’th wrong, Fefe?”

“I’m going to wake up soon,” she said. “And I don’t want to leave you again.”

Sollux smiled, he almost seemed relieved.

“Fefe,” he said. “I’ll be here when you return.”

Her eyes lit up and a smile formed on her face when he said that.

“Are you? Honestly?”

“I’m dead, Fefe,” he said almost laughing. “I have nowhere elthe to be.”

He moved a lock of her hair out of her face.

“Nowhere elthe I want to be.”

She kissed him.

And then she woke up.

She smiled. She hadn’t felt this happy in what seemed like years. She grabbed Sollux’s glasses from the table next to her and put them on, a smile covering her face.

She could barely wait to sleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first fic, but it's still pretty old. I believe there are bits of ooc floating around, but I hope you enjoy nontheless. The original posted on the forums had color, but I don't know how color tags work here.


End file.
